Of The Night
by jettis0n
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Damon Salvatore. I just greatly dislike him.
1. Prologue

If there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that Damon Salvatore was probably the most obnoxious person I had ever met.

I've had a lot of time to think about this. There are probably case studies and focus groups about it. I've had the whole of my seventeen years on this planet to compile this information, and I think that makes me an expert. I would have called my field Demonology, but it unfortunately already had a negative connotation not associated with the person in question.

There were plenty of people competing against him for the luxury of Most Obnoxious Person Ever. Resting cozily at second place was Niklaus Mikaelson, affectionately dubbed Klaus by the entire student body. It only made sense for Damon and Klaus to be attached at the hip, because being together only enhanced the other's obnoxious levels to suffocating. It might be considered an art form in some countries.

Third place was Klaus' sister, Rebekah. She had the unfortunate habit of being related to Klaus, and obnoxiousness seemed to run thicker than blood in their veins. On more than one occasion I had suggested a transfusion, but my efforts were in vain. Her redemption was being one of my best friends, and a damn good one at that.

Fourth and fifth place had a habit of fluctuating. It usually depended on who annoyed me most that day, and they usually tended to be friends with Damon Salvatore. He infected the best people like a disease.

I should probably make it clear at this point that I don't _hate_ him. Hating someone requires too much energy and I'm not interested in devoting myself to that kind of cause. I greatly dislike him and the way he decides to portray himself to _everyone_. For a number of reasons. Take it a step further and call it a _plethora_ of reasons. What _are_ those reasons, you may ask? Well, there's something you need to know first.

Key facts about Damon Salvatore:

1) Salvatore was one of the Founding Family names, as well as Gilbert, which means I've had the unpleasant experience of dealing with Damon since we were in diapers.

2) He had hair reminiscent of Edgar Allen Poe's raven, and really, _really_ unfairly blue eyes. Seventeen-year-old Damon was a long way from five year old Damon that used to throw sand at me and hope some got in my eyes. I'd made peace with the fact that he was attractive. It would cause me more unnecessary stress to deny it.

3) Nothing was better known or more talked about in Mystic Falls than the falling out between Damon and his family.

* * *

**This is my first TVD fanfic, so the characters might be a little OOC. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Elena, hurry up! Rebekah's threatening to leave you here if you don't get your ass in gear!" Caroline's lovely voice, albeit nasally, drifted up the staircase and into my bedroom, where I stood applying some make-up and giving myself one last once-over before leaving for school. The forecast was supposed to be hot and sunny and I dealt with it by wearing a sleeveless collared shirt tucked into navy shorts, my hair thrown up into a bun. I always found Monday mornings to be particularly harsh, so I tried a little harder than usual.

"I'm coming! Haven't you ever heard of a little _patience?" _I stomped down the stairs extra loud, taking care not to hit the weak step too hard. Mondays sucked, but broken necks sucked infinitely worse. I raised an eyebrow at Caroline once I hit the landing. "Maybe some compassion? Or possibly, I don't know, _both?"_

"You're hilarious," Caroline said flatly, a small smile fighting to break her annoyed expression.

I grinned. "Aw thanks, Care. I can feel the love and support."

Outside, a car horn beeped five times in rapid succession, meaning Rebekah was growing increasingly irritated. Caroline might've been joking, but I knew that Rebekah actually _would_ leave me here if I made her wait too long.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" I called up the stairs, and heard muffled, sleepy shouts of farewell back. My parents were not morning people, and had the luxury of being able to sleep in most weekdays. That's what happened when two trust fund babies decided to procreate and retire in their forties.

Caroline and I legged it to Rebekah's car, which was in the process of pulling out the driveway.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, hopping into the backseat and throwing my bag across the seat. I glared at Rebekah's headrest.

"Why do you take so bloody long?" Rebekah's family originated in England, though she herself had lived in Mystic Falls for well over ten years. Her accent itself had become a little watered down, but she never dropped any of the colloquialisms. It was a little jarring at first, meeting someone like Rebekah in a little town like Mystic Falls, but you soon learned to embrace it with open arms.

"Why are you so_ bloody_ impatient?" I mocked, my voice throwing a poor imitation of Rebekah's posh one. "Would it have killed you to wait an extra two minutes?"

She twisted around in her seat to look at me, leveling me with a flat look. "Yes. It would have."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic." Rebekah only scoffed in reply. The car fell into silence for an entire three minutes before Caroline snorted, sounding fantastically like a dying donkey, setting all of us off in turn. Laughter bounced around the car.

I wiped a tear from my eye, one of my hands clutching my stomach. "Every morning this happens," I said, "and we never learn. Ever."

Caroline turned and smirked. "I think it's pretty fun to watch, if you ask me."

In unison, both Rebekah and I said, "No one asked you."

"Did either of you see Jeremy leave the house when you got there?" I asked, realizing belatedly that I hadn't checked to see if he was awake before I left. Jeremy, in all of his fifteen-year-old glory, slept heavier than a log. I was 100% sure that he actually fell into a coma every time he went to sleep, and waking him before he was ready resulted in brain damage.

"He mumbled a hello to me before hopping into a car with that Anna girl and her older brother. Are they a thing now or what?"

I shrugged. "No clue. You try getting something out of Jeremy when he doesn't want to talk about it." Jeremy had been hanging out with Anna more and more lately, and while he maintained they were just friends, one glance at Anna and you could tell that she was smitten. It was revoltingly cute and made me want to smack some sense into his little peanut brain.

"Threaten to destroy his Xbox unless he spills all his secrets," Rebekah suggested casually. "Works on Klaus whenever I need something from him. And Damon, to an extent." Rebekah was the better Mikaelson because she had her older brother eating out of the palm of her hand. The tables were turned in the loveliest way.

Mystic Falls High turned up on the left side of the road and Rebekah pulled in, snagging the good parking space next to the campus green and only a few feet away from the main entrance. Nothing was worse than having to walk across a hot and crowded parking lot after a long day.

I stepped out of the car, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. As I turned to shut the car door, a shadow engulfed me and I briefly wondered if maybe a UFO had passed over the sun and the human race was going to be abducted by prodding aliens, until a deep voice spoke.

"Good morning to _you, _Gilbert."

Okay, so maybe there was something worse than getting abducted by aliens.


	3. Chapter 2

"Salvatore," I said primly, turning around and looking at the monstrous man-boy that had managed to blot out the sun. I had to look up to meet his eyes, which was annoying because I wasn't short. He was just annoyingly tall.

Caroline and Rebekah stood beside Klaus, shit eating grins mucking up their faces. I'd get my revenge later, particularly when Caroline was dancing around Klaus and any supposed feelings of affection he may have for her.

"Have a nice weekend?" Damon asked, clearly not going to give up.

I didn't answer.

"Dream of me, sweetheart?" His tone was overtly sexual and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I gritted my teeth. "No, but I'm sure you dreamt of me, _sweetheart._" I could see Rebekah and Caroline desperately trying to stifle their laughter in my peripheral vision. I flipped them off and continued on my way to the main entrance desperately hoping it would be Caroline and Rebekah falling into step with me and not other certain unmentionable people.

Unfortunately, nothing works out for me.

"It's not very healthy to run away from your feelings. Did you miss me, Gilbert?" Damon asked, his voice all charm and arrogance. His black hair was messy and curled at the nape of his neck and behind his ears. Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes, but I didn't have to see them to know the look he was giving me.

"Tons," I said tonelessly. "I don't know how I ever survived the weekend without you."

Damon laughed, a rumbling chuckle from deep in his chest. "I'm glad to know you've finally accepted your love for me."

"I admire your ability to delude yourself."

"I only learn from the best, sweetheart." I had to bite my tongue then, to keep gallons of hateful vitriol from spewing out of my mouth and burning the skin off his annoying, pretty boy face.

I stopped walking abruptly. Damon went a full two strides ahead of me before he realized I wasn't there. When he turned back, he had one eyebrow raised.

"First things first," I began, my tone scathing. "Don't call me sweetheart. You might think it's cute but I find myself losing respect for you every time you insist on doing something I have clearly said before that I _don't_ like." I was struggling to keep my voice even and disinterested, but the anger was seeping in like poison. "And second? I have a boyfriend. I'd appreciate it if you'd understand that basic fact. I don't want to hate you, Salvatore. Don't give me reason to."

Damon's face was completely blank for a long second before a slow, easy grin spread across it. His teeth were too white and straight and it made me want to acquaint his face to my fist. I was sure it'd be a happily ever after. "Whatever you say, Gilbert. Sorry I tried to remove the stick that's lodged up your ass."

My cheeks burned red and I opened my mouth so I could whittle him down to the good for nothing prick he is, but I glanced to my left and saw people watching us. Whispering. Giving each other pointed looks.

Mystic Falls was a fish bowl. There was nothing you could do in this town that wouldn't be under constant scrutiny from everyone around you. _Especially_ if you were one of the Founding Families. School just magnified the lens, and I had no desire to be the specimen under it. Damon naturally attracted attention when you removed his family history from the equation. When you added it, everything about him suddenly became gossip-worthy. He reveled in it.  
_  
Elena Gilbert was seen having an argument with troubled Damon Salvatore in the school parking lot before homeroom? Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore were seen_ together?

The gossip mill might explode. I shuddered at the thought.

So I closed my mouth and instead turned away from him. From all the people, all the whispers. My back was hunched and I could feel the sun burning into my exposed shoulders. Where the hell did Rebekah and Caroline go? I swear to God when I saw them again I was going to tear them a new—

"Elena?" A familiar voice snapped me out of my murderous thoughts. Concerned blue eyes (different blue eyes, less intense and more boyish) stared into mine.

I grinned. "Hey, Matt," I said lightly, feeling the tension melt away from my shoulders. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before straightening up. His gaze went over my shoulder, and he squared his jaw.

"Salvatore," Matt said, nodding stiffly in Damon's direction. I looked over my shoulder to see that Damon was still standing a few feet behind me, sunglasses tucked into the collar of his shirt. His eyes were cold, hard and flat as a knife. They held a threat and to be quite honest, it pissed me off.

"Matty," Damon said in return, bowing his head and smirking. "Hope you're having a great day."

I scowled. "Fuck off," I hissed, and dragged Matt along with me to first period.

***  
The day went on as monotonously as usual. English and Spanish were okay, but I nearly fell asleep in Physics and very seriously considered plunging a pen into my eye socket during Calculus. Thankfully, fifth period was lunch and provided a much-needed break in the middle of my day. The weather was fine and I couldn't wait to spend the period lounged out on the campus green. I would probably take a nap, or hibernate until graduation. Either was a perfectly valid option.

I pushed open the main entrance door and shielded my eyes from all the light that suddenly assaulted my senses. For about three whole seconds I thought I finally knew what being blind was like.

As I stepped out of the building, stars dancing across vision, my foot snagged on the ridged piece of metal that lined the floor of the exit. I lurched forward, prepared for my face to hit the concrete, but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up in the nick of time.

I splayed my hand out against my savior's chest to balance myself, before looking up to thank them. The words nearly died in my mouth.

Because who else could it be, really, than Damon Salvatore? Who was glancing between me and my hand still pressed against his chest? Whose arm was still wrapped around my waist and was beginning to feel less comforting and more like a boa constrictor squeezing out my last breaths?

I snatched my hand away and pulled back, effectively putting a comfortable amount of distance between us.

I cleared my throat. "Thanks for keeping me from face planting, Salvatore."

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "You should be more careful next time, Gilbert."

I raised an eyebrow. "I should, shouldn't I? I'll keep that in mind next time I'm temporarily blinded. I appreciate your concern."

"No problem, Gilbert," he replied, and I took that as my cue to leave and head to the picnic spot beneath the big tree on the green. There was a plaque nailed to the gnarled wood that declared it to be the oldest tree in Mystic Falls, but the Founding Families were fond of sticking a plaque on anything to make our boring little town seem more viable as a tourist pit stop.

Rebekah and Caroline were already waiting for me, a blanket spread out on the grass. More perks to getting the good parking spot.

I barely had a chance to sit down before they bombarded me with questions.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?"

"Did Damon and Elena actually have a semi-civil conversation?"

"Did Elena actually allow Damon to touch her and didn't chop his balls off for it?"

"Did I totally just imagine you telling him to fuck off this morning?"

I expertly avoided all of their questions by taking a swig of Sprite. The carbonation burned my throat and I almost choked. I would do so well under interrogation.

"Where's Matt?" I asked lightly, ignoring the blush staining my cheeks, eyes searching the general area for a blond head of hair. He usually came and ate with us most days, along with his friend, Tyler Lockwood, and maybe our friend Bonnie, depending on the day.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Convinced him to run to the Grill to grab some lunch before he tried to insert himself where he wasn't wanted." Her gaze only grew more pointed. "He and Damon should be grateful, really, because I saved them both from castration."

A smile quirked at the corners of my mouth, but I said nothing. I had to keep my cool. Caroline and Rebekah were each a force in their own way, but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Another minute and a half under Caroline and Rebekah's gaze, and I was spilling my secrets to the world.

"Okay, fine!" I said, throwing my hands up into the air in mock surrender. "About this morning, he just pissed me off. More so than usual. I can't stand it when he gets all annoying and smug and thinks he can do whatever he wants. I had to take him down a peg. And for just now? I tripped, he kept me from busting my face on the concrete, so I said thank you. My parents instilled me with manners, you know. Not my fault he got all grabby."

Caroline grinned, her normal, effervescent, bubbly personality turned up the max. When Caroline got like this, she was actually capable of stunning her prey into submission with a well-placed wink and grin. "Actually," she began, "I think the most important thing here is that your response to his grabbiness was delayed by a whole two minutes."

"I concur," Rebekah chimed, lounging on the blanket with one arm to prop her up. Her blonde hair fell in waves over her left shoulder and her sunglasses kept her looking beautifully disinterested.

"I didn't even know it was him at first!" I insisted, desperate to hold my ground. The entire duration of my friendship with Caroline and Rebekah had been plagued with their constant vigilance in believing that Damon and I were meant to rule Mystic Falls with an iron fist.

When their expressions clearly said they didn't believe me, I took a different approach. "I'll admit that I don't hate Salvatore. Yet. But I'm not his biggest fan either. He annoys me more often than not. Anyway, I'm with Matt. I'm _happy_ with Matt." I stressed the importance of the word happy, in case they didn't understand, or obstinately refused not to.

Rebekah's perfect eyebrows rose up. "Oh, you mean the end table?" Caroline snickered and I scowled.

"Matt isn't an end table."

"He kind of is, 'Lena. I'm totally supportve of your relationship and everything, those are your choices, but what do you even _see_ in Matt?" Caroline's doll-like face was painted with sympathy.

I frowned. "You know why, Care. Matt's dependable. He's always there for me. He's sweet and caring—"

"And never disagrees with you, worships the ground you walk on, and only feels the need to assert his quarterback manliness whenever you're around Damon. I don't know about you, but those seem like the qualities of a fantastically made end table to me." Rebekah rattled all this off in her usual bored tone while flipping through a magazine I hadn't seen her take out.

I opened my mouth to say something else when, speak of the devil, Matt walked over with a grease-stained bag from the Grill, smiling. Guilt tore at my insides.

When he sat down beside us, talking about whatever uninteresting thing happened on his way to the Grill, I let him kiss me and ignored the two particularly annoying blondes sitting across from me. 


End file.
